characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Party at the Palace
Children's Party at the Palace is a Movie and Live on Stage with 1000 Favourite Characters on one Movie Staring *Queen Elizabeth II as herself and the Narrator *The Big Friendly Giant *Sophie (The BFG), performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *Thomas The Tank Engine *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Angelina Ballerina *The Pink Panther *Dennis and Gnasher *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon *Postman Pat *Wallace & Gromit *Pingu *Raggedy Ann *Genie from Aladdin *Violet Gray from Peanuts *Sandra the Fairytale Detective *Babar the Elephant *Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Sailor Moon and her Friends *The Gruffalo *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown from Peanuts *Caillou and Friends *Baloo from The Jungle Book *The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys *Wendy from Peter Pan (Kelly Osbourne) *Cinderella and The Stepsisters from Cinderella *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends *Spot the Dog *Rosie from Puppydog Tales (Victoria Wood) *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team)) *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rupert Bear *Paddington Bear *Rosie and Jim *Princess, Lucy and Dotty from The Raggy Dolls *Brum *Huckleberry Hound *Bananas in Pyjamas with The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Madeline *Thumbelina *Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham *The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn *The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) *Morph and Chas *Shrek *Teletubbies *Goofy *Chief Blue Meanie and the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *The Wombles *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Dusty The Dinosaur *The Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers *Wilbur and Templeton the Rat from Charlotte's Web *Psyduck from Pokemon *The Ferals *Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio *Puss in Boots *Fireman Sam *The Cast from Swan Lake *Napoleon and Squealer from Animal Farm *Shaun the Sheep *Sly and Gobbo from the Noddy books *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Peppermint Patty from Peanuts (Karen Briffett) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Bert, Michael, Jane and others from Mary Poppins *Snagglepuss *Engie Benjy *Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears *The Cast from Brambly Hedge *Kipper *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Miffy *Danger Mouse and Greenback *Bump *Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron *Fantastic Mr Fox *Garfield *Hong Kong Phooey *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Cat in the Hat *George Jetson and Judy Jetson from The Jetsons *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *The Cast from Monty Python's Spamalot *Huxley Pig *The Wiggles with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Hansel and Gretel *Scooby Doo *Hello Kitty *Augie Doggie *Harry from Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Topsy and Tim *Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door *The Big Bad Wolf from Disney's Three Little Pigs *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) *Woody Woodpecker *Alice and Queen of Hearts Alice in Wonderland *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) *Popeye the Sailor *SuperTed *Feathers Mcgraw from Wallace and Gromit *Maisy Mouse *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Mulan *Roger Rabbit *Charlie Chalk *Moschops, Ally, Mrs Kerry and Uncle Rex *Nellie the Elephant *Johnson from Johnson and Friends *Mr Men *Bob the Builder *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *The Cell Block Girls, Kitty, Harry, Aaron and others from Chicago *The Triplets and The Bored Witch *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *The T-Birds-Kenickie, Roger, Sonny and Doody, the Pink Ladies-Rizzo, Jan, Frenchy and Marty and others from Grease. *The cast from the musical Me and My Girl *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works *Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh *Quick Draw McGraw *Captain Hook - Anthony Head *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) **Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones *Strawberry Shortcake *Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant)-CBBC *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) Act I *In the play, Danny lies to the Boys (Roger, Doody, Sonny, and Kenickie) about the physical aspects of their relationship . Sandy and Danny soon bump into each other at school, and while Sandy is happy to see Danny. Sandy meets up with the Burger Palace Boys and the Pink Ladies, she has transformed herself into a greaser's dream date. *Rupert, Paddington Bear, Winnie the Pooh and his Firends, Kipper, Spot, Miffy, Jiminy Cricket, Moschops and Ally, Tenderheart Bear, Foghorn Leghorn, Snagglepuss, Woody Woodpecker, Huckleberry Hound, Baloo, The Cat in the Hat, Maisy Mouse and Polkaroo are a Bear hunt in the Woods When the Gun want BANG making Then runaway. *King Arthur has the Lady of the Lake and her Laker Girls appear to turn Dennis into a knight. Cheered on by the girls, the Lady of the Lake turns Dennis into Sir Galahad and together, they sing a generic Broadway love song, complete with chandelier. *Sir Robin, after wandering the forest for some time with his minstrels (with Bananas in Pyjamas, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat), Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael, Came in and Tell Then that is The Great Big Brotherhood of Men and Bert introduces to his friends the chimney sweeps. *back in the Wood The Mr Men Walking by and Came in Toad Hall (home of Mr Toad), and Mr Toad Help His Helpers (Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Wallace and Gromit, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Popeye, Portland Bill, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, The Famous Five, Percy the Park Keeper and Engie Benjy) and Set to Work. *The White Rabbit Run with Tracy Beaker and friends Bumped Into Princess, Lucy and Dotty: Three Raggy Dolls They Follow The White Rabbit. *Postman Pat in His Van When Dick Dastardly and Muttley Came in and See and Race Back to Tell Napoleon (and His Villains), Velma Kelly is a vaudevillian who murdered both her husband and her sister when she found them. *The Parade Came To Town and Singing a Song, King Arthur, His Knights, Bananas in Pyjamas, Teddies, Rat in the Hat, Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael gather in Camelot, and the Lady of the Lake headlining the Castle in full Cher get-up. *Popeye is singing His Song With his Gang Whene Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, Mog the Cat, Bananas in Pyjamas, King Arthur and His Knights, Burglar Bill, Foghorn Leghorn, Snagglepuss, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Ebenezer Scrooge, The Koala Brothers, Woody Woodpecker, and Dotty Join His Song *Willy Wonka came in the Wood Singing a Song and Tell Yogi Bear to Follow the Way, The Peanuts Gang Played Football When Peppermint Patty and Rosie Came in and Tell Then, Lucy is a Queen. Act II *Princess Eilonwy is walkinig the woods when she see Danger the ten Villains (Dennis and Gnasher, Sly and Gobbo, The Grinch, The Childcatcher, Uncle Rex, Greenback, Chief Blue Meanie, Jessie, James and Meowth) try to Stop Her but SuperTed Stop the ten Villains and Eilonwy was Save. *The Triplets are in the woods when Beatrix Potter Firends, Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy, Spot, The Snowman, Raggedy Ann, Thumbelina, Miffy, Teletubbies, Cinderella and Angelina Ballerina are Dancing in the Woods, The Peanuts Gang and Three Raggy Dolls Join Then. *in the Snow, Pingu was walking in his own way Until Bananas in Pyjamas, The Tebbies and Rat in the Hat are Skiing Down to the Bottom of the Hill. *Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael have a Hoilday with William Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Wendy, Mr. Plod, and Lucy. *Lucy expresses her deep infatuation with Schroeder and asks him what he thinks of the idea of marriage. *Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, Bananas in Pyjamas, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka and Peppermint Patty Talking about Belle in the Street and Sing. *The Wombles came out from Then Home Singin in the wood and See Sally Brown, She Told Her brother Charlie brown and Liuns thet she see The Wombles. *The Ferals Putting on the Show Called Telethon, (With The Owl, Mr Toad, Roxie Hart, Engie Benjy, Willy Wonka, Bananas in Pyjamas, Ash, Misty, Esmeralda, Peppermint Patty, Johnson, Roger Rabbit, Burglar Bill, Princess and Dotty) Dick Dastardly and Muttley see the Show in the Window and run Off. *Bert, Peppermint Patty, Jane, Michael and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys Going to Fly a Kite with The Teddies and Brock. *Bump was in the Woods when Peppermint Patty see Him and She haveing a Party with Bananas in Pyjamas, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat. *The Villains try to Stop Toad Hall when King Arthur and Others try to fight Then. *Charlie﻿ Chalk Came with Mary Poppins to have the Party to Saving Toad Hall for the Baddies *All the Characters Singing We Go Together from Grease with Danny Zuko and Sandy Dumbrowski are off in the flying Car and Wave Goodbye. Holding Hands Macky made a song "Holding Hands" Hope we can make children SMILE with a song, too. Please Download it, listen to it and sing it. With Characters #Domo #A Little Bear #Mr. Usaji #Komaneko: The Curious Cat #Kametta #Plug #Makuma-Kum #Mainichi Issho #Sgt. Frog #Mofy Rabbit #Kaiju Booska #Madeline #Pepito #Genevieve #The Snowman #Pingu #Pinga #Barbapapa #Barbamama #Mr Happy #Little Miss Sunshine #Mr. Daydream #Little Miss Magic #Mr. Bump #Mr. Messy #Little Miss Chatterbox #Mr Tickle #The Minions #PostPet Bear #Sailor Moon #Sailor Mercury #Sailor Mars #Sailor Jupiter #Sailor Venus #Tracy Beake #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Suzy Duck #Blossom #Bubbles #Buttercup #Horrid Henry #Caillou #Rosie #Mametchi #Ponytchi #Snip the Magic Scissors #Snap the Dog #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Woodstock #Linus van Pelt #Schroeder #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown #Thomas #James #Percy #Edward #Henry #Gordon #Toby #Emily #Wibbly Pig #The Pink Panther #Elmo #Big Bird #Kapibarasan #Kipper #Tiger #Princess #Claude #Sad Sack #Back to Front #Lucy #Fifi #Bumble #Princess Sapphire #Choppy #Olivia, Gaspard and Lisa #Morizo, Kiccoro and Fluvi #Penelope #Doraemon #Hello Kitty #My Melody, #Rilakkuma Bear #Miffy #Poppy Pig #Snuffy #SuperTed #Spotty #Yoshi #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Pikachu #Ash #Misty #Papa Smurf #Smurfette Copyrights *© NHK・TYO *Illustrations Dick Bruna © copyrignt Mercis bv,1953-2011 www.miffy.com *© 2011 SAN-X CO., LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *© Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. *© aki kondo/SCP. *© Nintendo. *© 2011 Annette Tison, All rights reserved. *MR. MEN™ LITTLE MISS™ Copyright © 2011 THOIP (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *Darkman is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. TM & © Universal Studios. *© Ludwig Bemelmans. *© SEL. *© 吉崎観音/角川書店. *© NIPPON ANIMATION CO.,LTD. *© GISPRI. *© Televisió de Catalunya. *© Halas & Batchelor *© Sekiguchi. *© Nintendo･Creatures･GAME FREAK･TV Tokyo･ShoPro･JR Kikaku. *© Peyo Production. *© Pokémon. *TM & © Cartoon Network. (s11) *© Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. *© Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. *© Walt Disney Productions. *PostPet TM © So-net Entertainment. *Corporation Penelope by Anne Gutman and Georg Hallensleben © Gallimard Jeunesse Licensed by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. *© Imira Productions. *© 2011 Peanuts Worldwide LLC. *© Novel Entertainment Ltd. *© Public Broadcasting Service inc. *© Tezuka Productions/Mushi Production. *© 2011 The Pygos Group. *© 2011 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. *© BANDAI. *© Chapman Entertainment inc. *© Suzy Spafford 2011. *© 円谷プロ. *© Benesse corporation. *© 藤子プロ・小学館・テレビ朝日・シンエイ・ＡＤＫ. *© Orchid Productions inc. *© '76, '10 Sanrio Approval NO. EJ0070701TM. *Copyright © 2011 Silver Lining Productions Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *GASPARD ET LISA™ Hachette Livre. © 2010 Cheburashka Movie Partners/Cheburashka Project. *© Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *© 2011 Sesame Workshop. *© TRYWORKS. *© Mick Inkpen. *© 2011 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. *© TYO/dwarf・KFP. *© NHK/dwarf. *© NHK・dwarf. *© dwarf・SCP・MCA. *© Noriyuki Makihara / WORDS & MUSIC. Songs and Music from The DVD and on CD *Overture *Summer Nights - Sandy, Danny, Pink Ladies and Burger Palace Boys *You're the One That I Want - Danny, Sandy and Company *The Bear Hunt/in the Wood - Overture *Come With Me - King Arthur, Lady of the Lake, and Laker girls *^Laker Girls Cheer^ - Laker Girls *The Song That Goes Like This - Sir Galahad and Lady of the Lake *Brave Sir Robin - Sir Robin and Minstrels *Bananas in Pyjamas - Company *The Great Big Brotherhood of Men - Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Mary Poppins and the Sweeps *Step in Time - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, and the Sweeps *The Mr Men - Overture *Mr Toad - Mr Toad *Song of the Roustabouts - The King's Men *The Raggy Dolls - Company *Napoleon, Mighty Leader - Villains *All That Jazz - Velma and Company *Prince Ali - Company *Knights of the Round Table - Company *The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) - Lady of the Lake *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye and Company *Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka *Peanuts - Overture *Queen Lucy - Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *Danger in the Woods/The Fight - Overture *The Tales of Beatrix Potter - Overture *Angelina Ballerina - Overture *Down to the Bottom - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *Jolly Holiday - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Neleus, and the Statutes *Schroeder - Lucy *Belle - Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *The Wombling Song - The Wombles *Let's Go Fly a Kite - Bert, Peppermint Patty, Jane, Michael and Company *Bump - Willy Wonka and Peppermint Patty *Bumping And A-Jumping - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *The Fight - Overture *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, Bert, Jane, Michael and Company *We Go Together - Cast Children's Party at the Palace 2 Children's Party at the Palace 2 a Movie and Live on Stage with 1000 Favourite Characters. organized by Peter Orton of Hit Entertainment and David Johnstone of DJI consult, held at Buckingham Palace Garden in honour of the 80th birthday of Queen Elizabeth II. Staring *Queen Elizabeth II as herself *The Big Friendly Giant *Sophie (The BFG), performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *Thomas The Tank Engine *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Angelina Ballerina *The Pink Panther *Dennis and Gnasher *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon *Postman Pat *Wallace & Gromit *Pingu *Raggedy Ann *Genie from Aladdin *Sailor Moon and her Friends *The Gruffalo *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown from Peanuts *The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys *Wendy from Peter Pan (Kelly Osbourne) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends *Spot the Dog *Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team)) *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rupert Bear *Paddington Bear *Princess, Lucy and Dotty from The Raggy Dolls *Huckleberry Hound *Bananas in Pyjamas with The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Madeline *Popeye the Sailor *SuperTed *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Mulan *Roger Rabbit *Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *The Cell Block Girls, Kitty, Harry, Aaron and others from Chicago *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *The T-Birds-Kenickie, Roger, Sonny and Doody, the Pink Ladies-Rizzo, Jan, Frenchy and Marty and others from Grease. *The cast from the musical Me and My Girl *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works *Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh *Quick Draw McGraw *Captain Hook - Anthony Head *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) **Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones *Strawberry Shortcake *Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant)-CBBC *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) *The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) *The Wombles *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers *The Ferals *Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio *The Cast from Swan Lake *Napoleon and Squealer from Animal Farm *Shaun the Sheep *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Peppermint Patty from Peanuts (Karen Briffett) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Bert, Michael, Jane and others from Mary Poppins *Engie Benjy *The Cast from Brambly Hedge *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Miffy *Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron *Hong Kong Phooey *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *The Cast from Monty Python's Spamalot *The Wiggles with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Scooby Doo *Hello Kitty *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) *Alice and Queen of Hearts Alice in Wonderland *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) *Cat in the Hat *George Jetson and Judy Jetson from The Jetsons *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *Rosie and Jim *The Powerpuff Girls *Roobarb and Custard *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works Müller's Wünderful Stuff The ad is called Wünderful Stuff, it’s for Müller yoghurt, and it aired in the middle of X-Factor on ITV1 tonight. segueing into a Transformer type thing and then on to the Movies, Comics, TV, Toys and Others Plot K.I.T.T is in town found a parking place when a Traffic Warden gave him a Parking violation, the Muller van Look at a Traffic Warden and Transform into a "Müllerbot" it pick up a Traffic Warden and eat him and turn into Yogi Bear, him take a Traffic Warde hat off and Müllerbot, Yogi Bear and K.I.T.T are walking see some people working can in the way of yogi's, when furit when flying and hit people and turn into mr men and little miss coming from the Unicorns bring in catapulting Muller yoghurts with Spoons, everyone see a Wrecking ball tries to knock down a Cottage when Muttley in his plane flies in and knocks it away with a giant hammer the Cones turn into muller minis and a Wrecking ball turn into colourful birds, storm clouds appear﻿ and everyone stops in time An Ant with Attitude turn up holding a massive muller yoghurt on 1 finger, Two hands come out of the yoghurt and grab the clouds turning them into a rainbow with a face, then everyone is happy and Muttley have a poster says Muller, Wünderful Stuff on it Wunderful Stuff in London the news reader tell thet this town tune into the colourful street on the television when Müllerbot and K.I.T.T are in the london bridge, when the pigeon flies in but Müllerbot eats it and turn into pingu, then picking a man up it put it in the muller yoghurt pot gave it the good shake it turn into Claude, they see people at the bus stop when Müllerbot it the others to a fight turn people into stars from the Simpsons, Family Guy and The Pink Panther, and Big Bird join in the fun, they came to the school when children playing Müllerbot gave a signal to Muttley knocks the school with a giant hammer then everyone let the friut go and the children turn into the Peanuts gang then everyone is having a walk when the Traffic lights turn up then someone came out and The Powerpuff Girls take care of the Traffic in time, everyone have a good time and Claude fly with the Balloon with the Muller Poster featured *a "Müllerbot" *K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider *Yogi Bear *Mr. Men **Mr. Happy **Mr. Jelly **Mr. Bounce **Mr. Bump **Mr. Tickle **Mr. Messy **Mr. Sneeze **Mr. Strong **Mr. Daydream **Mr. Fussy **Mr. Grumpy **Mr. Worry **Mr. Dizzy **Mr. Topsy-Turvy **Mr. Nosey **Mr. Clumsy **Mr. Tall **Mr. Worry **Mr. Mischief **Mr. Cheerful **Little Miss Sunshine **Little Miss Trouble **Little Miss Giggles **Little Miss Helpful **Little Miss Fickle **Little Miss Scatterbrain **Little Miss Somersault **Little Miss Quick *Muttley (in his plane from Dastardly and Muttley) *Müller Minis *Colour Birds *An Ant with Attitude *Rainbow with a Face *Pingu *Claude from The Raggy Dolls *Family Guy **Peter **Lois **Meg **Chris **Stewie **Brian **Quagmire **Joe **Mayor Adam West **Herbert *The Simpsons **Homer **Marge **Bart **Grampa Simpson **Patty and Selma Bouvier **Ned Flanders **Professor Frink **Barney Gumble **Dr. Julius Hibbert **Krusty the Clown **Nelson Muntz **Martin Prince **Moe Szyslak **Chief Wiggum **Milhouse Van Houten **Montgomery Burns **Lenny and Carl **Apu Nahasapeemapetilon **Mayor Quimby **Waylon Smithers **Reverend Lovejoy **Edna Krabappel **Otto Mann *The Pink Panther *Big Bird from Sesame Street *Peanuts **Snoopy **Woodstock **Charlie Brown **Linus van Pelt **Schroeder **Marcie **Peppermint Patty **Frieda **Pig-Pen **Franklin **Lucy van Pelt **Sally Brown *The Powerpuff Girls #Advertising Agency: TBWA,London, United Kingdom #Executive Creative Director: Andre Laurentino #Creative Directors: Mike Nicholson and Paul Pateman #Creative Director/ Art Director: Paul Pateman #Art Director: Nicholas Tasker #Copywriters: Phoebe Coulton #Production Company: Partizan Lab #Director: Antoine Bardou-Jacquet #DoP: Glynn Speekaert #Animation Director: Mustashrik Mahbub #Post Production: The Mill #Music by Guy Farley #Knight Rider is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. #Yogi Bear and Muttley characters and related elements™ & © Hanna-Barbera (s11) #Mr. Men™ Little Miss™ Copyright ©2011 THOIP (a Chorion Company). All rights reserved. #Pingu © 2011 The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. #The Raggy Dolls © Orchid Productions inc. based on Yorkshire TV's Cartoon Series by Neil Innes All Rights Reserved. #Simpsons and Family Guy © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. #The Pink Panther © 1964-2011 Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. #Sesame Street © 2011 Sesame Workshop. All Rights Reserved. #Peanuts © 2011 Peanuts Worldwide LLC. #The Powerpuff Girls © Cartoon Network (s11). A Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. The Cartoon Network is a part of the Turner Broadcasting System. Cast *Queen Elizabeth II (herself and the Narrator) *Sophie (The BFG), (Sophie Dahl) *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Anna, Teresa and Helena (Voiced by Lalainia Lindbjerg, Chantal Strand and Chiara Zanni) *The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) *Wendy (Kelly Osbourne) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) *The Chief Weasel (Antony Sher) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Tim Curry) *B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) *B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) *Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) *Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) *Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) *Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) *Ash Ketchum (Dominic Nolfi) *Misty (Heidi Weyhmueller) *Brock (Dennis Kenney) *Pikachu (Jennifer Risser) *Jessie (Lauren Kling) *James (Andrew Rannells) *Meowth (Kathleen Roche) *Popeye (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp) *King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) *Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) *Patsy (Todd Carty) *Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) *Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) *Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) *Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) *Prince Herbert (David Langham) *Mr. Plod (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) *Aunt Spiker (June Brown) *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel) *Percy the Park Keeper (Alan Titchmarsh) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) *Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) *Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) *Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *The Wiggles (Greg Page, Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voiced by Carolyn Ferrie) *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) *Station Guard (Bernard Cribbins) *Napoleon (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *Burglar Bill (Bradley Walsh) *Mr Toad (Terry Jones) *Captain Hook (Anthony Head) *Rosie (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan) *Jim (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) *Rosie (Victoria Wood) *Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) *The Childcatcher (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Owl (Simon Grant) *Princess, Lucy and Dotty (Voiced by Neil Innes) *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) Delete Characters, Songs and Scenes *Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teevee from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Claude, Sad Sack, Back to Front and Hi-Fi from The Raggy Dolls *Barney *The Penguins from Madagascar *Ratty, Mole and Badger from Wind in the Willows *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak and Nurse Joy from Pokemon *Winnie Woodpecker from Woody Woodpecker *The Bored Witch from The Triplets *Olive Oyl from Popeye *Beetlejuice *Tweety, Sylvester and Tasmanian Devil *Alice from Angelina Ballerina *Furryboo from Tots TV *The Chuckle Brothers *The Tweenies *Crash Bandicoot *Annie from The Forgotten Toys *Blue from Blue's Clues *The Cast of War Horse *Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh *Sid from Ice Age *In A World of My Own - Princess *The Pink Panther - Overture *King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life - Overture *The Music & The Magic - Overture and Company *Don't Be Anything Less Than You Can Be - The Peanuts Gang *When We Came to the Woods *The Clothes Show *Princess' Dream *BBC News 1 *Meet Queen Elizabeth II Chad Valley's 1995 Give-A-Show Projector #Sooty and his Boat #The Lone Ranger #Scott and the Antarctic #Peanuts: Sally's Dream #The Battle of Trafalgar #Popeye in Sweepea's Donut Tree #Alice in Wonderland: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party #Andy Pandy's New Playbox #Yogi Bear in A Punch for Lunch #Noddy at the Seaside #Lassie in Sing for Safety #Roy Rogers in May the Best Man Win #Winnie the Pooh #The Raggy Dolls in Princess in Love Credits *Asst Art Dir by Dave Turbitt *Art directed by Ewen Duncan *Accountant by Scott Harper *lighting camera by Gary Morrison *Written by Simon Hopkinson *Produced by Tammy Burnstock *Sound: Mark Holland, Chris Downes, David Caevert *Music by Rowland Lee *Cameras: David Fader, Tony Keene, Alan Beal, Patrick Rown *Directed by Doug Williams *Producers by Doug Williams, Ken Anderson and Dominique Middleton *Grease © Paramount Pictures based on Warren Casey's and Jim Jacobs's 1971 musical of the same name. All Rights Reserved. *Swan Lake is by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. All Rights Reserved. *The Gruffalo text/illustration taken from The Gruffalo published by Macmillan Children's Books. Text copyright © Julia Donaldson 1999. Illustrations copyright © Axel Scheffler 1999. *Burglar Bill © Janet and Allan Ahlberg 1977. *Rupert Bear™ © Entertainment Rights Distribution Limited/Express Newspapers. *Paddington Bear © Paddington & Co. Ltd. FilmFair Ltd, a Subsidiary of Cookie Jar Enterainment inc. All Rights Reserved. *Babar © Nelvana Ltd. Based on the books by Jean de Brunhoff and Laurent de Brunhoff. All Rights Reserved. *Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. All Rights Reserved. *Caillou © Public Broadcasting Service inc. based on the books by author Christine L'Heureux and illustrator Hélène Desputeaux. All Rights Reserved. *Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs © drawn by Ian Whybrow and Adrian Reynolds. *Kipper © HIT Entertainment Limited and Mick Inkpen. Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen. *Charlie Chalk © 1987 Woodland Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Mr Blobby © British Broadcasting Corporation inc. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. *Just William © By permission of A.P.Watt Ltd on behalf of the executors of the Estate of Mrs R.C.L.Ashbee. *Thomas and Friends © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company. *The Child Catcher © MGM. *Charlotte's Web © Kerner Entertainment Company. based on the popular book of the same name by E. B. White. *Bump © Bump Enterprises Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Johnson and Friends © Film Australia LTD. *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Pokemon © 4kids Entertainment inc. *Monty Python's Spamalot. Based on the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail by Eric Idle. *Bananas in Pyjamas © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. Original Song by Carey Blyton. All Rights Reserved. *Cosgrove Hall Favourites © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Pinocchio, Aladdin, Dumbo, Cinderella, Goofy, The Three Little Pigs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Mulan, The Jungle Book, © Walt Disney Productions. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Mr Men © Mrs Roger Hargreaves. *Dennis and Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co. LTD *The Owl and the Pussycat © Edward Lear *Camberwick Green © Gordon Murray's Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Rugrats © Klasky Csupo/Nickelodeon Animation Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Sandra the Fairytale Detective © Imira Productions. All Rights Reserved. *Fireman Sam © S4C Intl Ltd/Prism Art & Design Ltd/HiT Entertainment Company. *The Wind in the Willows © Pathé. Based on the Book by Kenneth Grahame. *Shrek © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Yellow Submarine © UA/King Features 1968 based on the music of The Beatles. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Maisy™ © Lucy Cousins. Maisy books published by Walker Books Ltd, London. Audio-visual series by Universal Pictures Visual Programming. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Angelina Ballerina © HIT Entertainment Limited. Devised and created by Helen Craig and Katharine Holabird. *Robin Hood © Tiger Aspect Productions. Based on the traditional stories of legendary English folk hero Robin Hood. *Mog the Forgetful Cat Written by Judith Kerr. *Puppydog Tales © Hilary Hayton/Doris Films *Care Bears © Kenner. painted by artist Elena Kucharik. *The Wiggles © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. *Strawberry Shortcake © Sunbow Productions written by Romeo Muller. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Noddy © & ™ are the property of Enid Blyton Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Cruella de Vil © The Estate of Dodie Smith, 1956. *Tracy Beaker © Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Snowman © SEL. *Peter Rabbit © Frederick Warne & Co. *Horrid Henry © Novel Entertainment Ltd. *DangerMouse © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Roald Dahl Favourites © Roald Dahl Nominee Ltd. *Bob the Builder © HIT/K Chapman. Bob the Builder is a trademark of HIT Entertainment Limited. *Peter Pan © Walt Disney Productions. © 1937 Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Popeye © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Harry Potter © Heyday Films. based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling. *Chicago play by Maurine Dallas Watkins. *Animal Farm © Hallmark Films. version of the 1945 George Orwell novel of the same name. *Postman Pat © ER PLC. Original writer John Cunliffe. Lic. RMG plc. *Huxley Pig © Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd. *Me and My Girl book and lyrics by Douglas Furber and L. Arthur Rose and music by Noel Gay. *A Christmas Carol © DIC Entertainment. Based on the book of the same name by Charles Dickens *Anastasia © Fox Animation Studios. directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman. *Garfield © PAWS, Inc. *Teletubbies, Brum and Rosie and Jim © Ragdoll Productions inc. *Brambly Hedge © HIT Entertainment Ltd & Jill Barklem *The Ferals © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. *Polka Dot Door © TVOntario in Canada *SpongeBob SquarePants: © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. *Nellie the Elephant © Flicks Films/101 Productions. *Topsy and Tim © written by Jean Adamson and Gareth Adamson. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *Raggedy Ann © Created by Johnny Gruelle. *Thumbelina © Don Bluth Entertainment. based on Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina. *Percy the Park Keeper © Grand Slamm/HIT Entertainment PLC. Based on the books by Nick Butterworth. *The Raggy Dolls © Orchid Productions inc. based on Yorkshire TV's Cartoon Series. All Rights Reserved. *Dusty The Dinosaur © Abbey Home Entertainment. *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men © Ben Productions. based on Watch With Mother Show. *FilmFair Characters © FilmFair Ltd, a Subsidiary of Cookie Jar Enterainment inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford/FilmFair Ltd. *Mary Poppins © Disney/CML. *Alice in Wonderland Alice illustration coloured by Harry Theaker © Walt Disney Productions © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1911. Alice with flamingo illustration coloured by Diz Wallis represented by Folio © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1995.